Repeating History
by Sarkney101
Summary: 17 years ago Lucas got Brooke pregnant but left her for a pregnant Peyton and college. Nathan stayed to help raise Brooke's son. What happens when their sons find themself in the path Luke and Nate shared years ago? Will basketball unite 2 brothers?
1. 17 Years Later

Author's Notes- So I was watching re-runs of this season and it got me thinking. What if Lucas pulled a Dan and got Brooke pregnant but left her for Peyton? Well it inspired this little fic. Basically, Brooke goes through what Karen goes through, Nathan becomes the Uncle Keith to her son, Lucas does what Dan did and refuses to acknowledge Brooke's son, Peyton takes on Deb's shoes and Haley never came back from the tour so there is no Haley.

A loud, annoying buzzing was filling the room where Colton Scott slept. Groaning, the teenage boy reached over to his bedside table and smacked the sleep button. It was too early to get up, even if he did have school. Colton would be quite content to just lie there all day and never move.

"Colton, you up?" Brooke Davis asked from the boy's doorway. Colton groaned again and pushed his blankets aside and got out of his bed. His sandy blonde hair was messy and his chocolate brown eyes full of sleep. There was no mistake that this way the child of Lucas Scott.

….RH….

Yes, the son of Lucas Scott. High school was to be the best years of Brooke's life. There was no denying she had fallen in love with the other Scott. He was always the sweeter, nicer, kinder Scott. Well at least until he found himself in the shoes of Daniel Scott.

Lucas was suppose to be nothing like Dan only when they say like father, like son they mean like father, like son. High school ended and Brooke discovered she was pregnant. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal right? Lucas and her were going to be married anyway.

That night she told him she was expecting their child, Lucas realized for the first time how Dan must have felt. He was to be leaving for college and to top it off; he didn't want to be with Brooke anymore. He came to break things off with her and be with Peyton.

All it took was one night for the lives of gang of Tree Hill to repeat history. Lucas told Brooke he was leaving, for college and Peyton. Nathan had his ticket out of Tree Hill but when Brooke came to him that night in tears, his path had change. He was supposed to get out of that town 17 years ago, yet here he was. He was in the shoes of Keith. He was raising his brother's son.

….RH….

"I'm up." He said walking past his mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek and making his way to the bathroom. Brooke smiled as she watched him walk down the hallway scratching his back.

Brooke turned and headed back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast. She headed over to the stove and flipped over the pancakes. She took a quick glance at the clock that read 7:24 before turning her head at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Nate." She said placing some of the food on a plate.

"Hey Brooke." Responded Nathan as he sat down and the small wooden table, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing fine, how are you?"

"Oh the same as always."

Brooke smiled as she placed four plates at each of the spots on the table. Colton appeared with his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey Uncle Nate." He said sitting down next to him.

"Hey Colt, where's Jenner?" Nathan said as he took a bite of his food.

"So that whole huge test thing in Warner's class is such a lie." A voice interrupted as a young girl appeared in the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too Jenner." Brooke said sitting down. Jenner flashed a smile at Brooke and took seat next to her, filling the table completely.

"Morning." She said pouring herself a glass of orange juice, "So like a said Warner was lying, that test is not a huge deal."

"And you know this how?" Colton asked smiling at his best friend.

"Because I cornered him and asked him."

Brooke and Nathan shared a look and silent laugh. Their little definition of a family sat at their table and ate.

….RH…...

Across town in a house of their own, Lucas and Peyton Scott sat at their breakfast table waiting for their son to appear. The breakfast conversation was none. Lucas read the paper while Peyton sat there looking at her husband.

"What time did Spencer come home last night?" She asked picking at her food

"About one." Lucas replied sipping his coffee.

"So you think it's ok for our son to come home at one on a school night?"

"He's a good kid Peyton. He was just out with his friends relaxing. He didn't do anything wrong."

Peyton sighed and pulled the paper away from Lucas. He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Your brother called me this morning. Our good kid was trashing the River Court last night. You remember that right?" She said getting up

"Yes I remember that place. It's the past Peyton, it doesn't matter to me anymore." He said sighing as he too got up.

"Well then good for you! I'm glad to you'll allow Spencer to get away with it."

"Get away with what?" A blonde-haired teenager asked as he sat at the kitchen counter.

"Your mom seems to think you were trashing the River Court last night." Lucas said grabbing his car keys, "Were you?"

"No." Spencer said lying through his teeth. Lucas look at Peyton and nodded, "See, I said he was a good kid. Come on Spence, we gotta go talk to coach."

Spencer nodded and kissed Peyton's cheek, "Bye Mom."

Lucas and Spencer left the house in silence. Lucas started the car and began driving.

"Why did you do it?" Luke asked as he turned the corner.

"I figured it piss the kid off." Spencer replied flipping the switches on the radio dial.

"Don't bother wasting your time with him, you have more important things to focus on."

"Like what? Basketball? I'm carrying the team Dad."

"Yeah well you keep this behavior up and I'm not sure how much longer I can convince your mother that your not doing anything wrong." Lucas said as he speed up, "God what is your mom putting on my radio?"

Lucas took his eyes off the rode for one split second and he fiddeled with the radio. Spencer sighed and looked at the rode.

"DAD! LOOK OUT!" He yelled as he spotted someone walking across the street. Lucas looked back at the rode and slammed the brakes.

The car stopped inches shy of the person's legs. Both Lucas and Spencer looked up to see Colton looking back at them.

There are moments in time where no words can be said. Sometimes these moments are good and sometimes they are bad. This was a bad time.

"Wanna move there dumbass? Or did your mom not manage to teach you something as easy as that?" Spencer said sticking his head out the window.

Colton glared at Lucas, never breaking eye contact with him as he began to walk away. As soon as Colton moved away from the car, Lucas took off again.

"What a waste of space." Spencer said as he looked behind him.

"Don't tell your mother." Were the only words out of Lucas' house.


	2. The Choice We Make

Brooke and Nathan began to clean the breakfast dishes off and continued with their conversation.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something." Nathan said as he poured juice down the sink.

"What?" Brooke asked putting away some dishes.

"I want Colton to play basketball."

"He plays."

"No, I mean for Jake. On a real team."

Brooke sighed and set down her dish towel. She turned and looked at Nathan. He had aged over the years but for a 34 year old, he still looked as good as he did when he was 17.

"Nathan, why would we put him through that? Or did you just happen to forget what you put Lucas through? I'm not doing that to him. And besides, Jake may be the coach but you and I both know, Lucas owns that team."

Nathan smiled sadly as he walked over to Brooke and sat next to her, "Colton is good, he deserves this. He deserves to know that he is good."

"You know for years, I fought the same battle Karen fought. I thought it was over but it's not is it?"

"Colt deserves to have more than just one good thing like you in his life. He should get this." Nathan said standing up suddenly, "Lucas had made sure he's never gotten anything in his life and I'm going to make sure he gets this."

"If he wants to play, then who am I to stand in the way of what he wants?" Brooke said smiling sadly. Nathan smiled and kissed Brooke's cheek before running out the house.

"Oh what am I getting us into?" She said sighing.

….RH….

Jake Jagelski sat at his desk looking over his depth charts. His team may be winning now but it wouldn't take long for them to go downhill. He needed fresh blood and he needed it now.

Jake was pulled from his thoughts by a knocking at his door. He looked up and nodded Lucas in.

"Hey Jake." Lucas said smiling as he held out his hand. Jake stood up and shook the offering hand before taking a seat again.

"Have a seat Luke. So what can I do for you today?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that last game. You guys barely managed a win. I'm sure you would have lost if it wasn't for Spencer."

"Is there a point to you telling me that my team sucks?" Jake asked finally standing up.

Lucas sighed, "Jake, you're an old friend of mine that is the only reason I'm doing this."

"Doing what?"

"I'll help out with the team."

Jake inhaled and looked over at his friend. As he was about to respond, a knock interrupted the two. Jake looked up to see Nathan standing there.

"Uh if it's a bad time, I can come back." He said looking between his brother and Jake.

"No come on in little brother. I was just offering Jake some help her with the team." Lucas said getting up and smiling at Nathan. Nate looked at Jake who just rolled his eyes.

"Lucas I appreciate the offer but I got it." Jake said sighing, "What can I do for you Nate?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a kid who wants to play basketball." Nathan said coming fully into the office.

"What kid?"

"Colton."

The room filled with an eerie silence. There were certain things that just weren't mention between brothers and friends. Colton was one of them.

"You want Brooke's son to play basketball for the Ravens?" Lucas scoffed looking between Nate and Jake, "That's a joke right? You can't be serious Nathan and you can't be even considering putting Brooke's son on the team Jake."

"He's your son too."

"No he's not. I gave Brooke a chance to fix it. When she kept him, she blew it."

"Wow you really did become Dan." Nathan said shaking his head in disbelief.

"And you became a broken down wreck like Keith. I made something of my life. What did you do?" Lucas shot right back

"I didn't go to college to help Brooke." Nathan said stepping closer to Lucas, a fire burning in his eyes, "Yeah you may have made something but what the hell do you have to me proud of?"

"Stop it." Jake said rubbing his eyes, "Don't do this here. I'm the coach, I decide who can and can't play."

"I'll talk to you later Jake." Nathan said giving Lucas one last look before leaving the office. Lucas shook his head as his brother left before turning back to Jake.

"Think about this." He said shortly

"I already have," Jake said picking up a folder off his desk, "I want Colton on my team."

….RH….

Colton sat at his normal lunch table eating his sandwich, his head buried in a book. Jenner came up with him noticing and sat down.

"So what you doing after school?" Jenner asked taking some of Colt's chips. Colton took his interest away from the book and smiled at his best friend.

"Not sure. I was going to clean up the River Court but Tanner took care of it. Why?" He responded

"Oh I was just wondering if you were doing anything."

"You know when you ask someone what they are doing after school; it's normally followed by an invitation to do something."

"Well I'm not normal." Jenner smirked at Lucas before turning her attention to the busy campus. Spencer and all his dumb little jock buddies were laughing at something and the cheerleaders were just starting their lunch practice. "You'd think it's impossible for them to cheer inside away from people."

"They're cheerleaders Jenner, they're supposed to cheer in front of people. You know they sorta lead the cheering." Colton said picking up his bag and throwing away the trash.

"Well still, they are kind of annoying." Jenner said getting up with him. Colton laughed and headed off towards the library. In order to get there, the two needed to pass by Spencer. Colton had no intention to even look at him but someone caught his attention.

"Scott!" Jake yelled from the breezeway. Colton stopped and looked at Jake while Spencer hopped off the table. The two met each others eyes.

"Do everyone a favor and change your last name bitch." Spencer said before turning his attention to Jake, "What?"

"Not you Spencer, just shut up and eat. Other Scott, come here." He said waving his hand over to him. Colton looked at Jenner quickly before heading over to Jake.

"Yes sir?"

"Come in my office, I want to talk to you." Jake said opening the gym door for him. Colton walked into the silent gym and closed his eyes for a second. It was perfect. He wanted to know what it would be like to play in that gym but he knew he never would.

"I thought you said your office?" Colton said as he continued walking after Jake stopped.

"I like to think of this as my office, comfier and much more me." Jake said walking over to the bleachers. He studied Colton as he looked around the gym taking it in, "What do you think?"

"It's nice."

"Just nice?"

Colt chuckled a little before taking a seat next to Jake, "It's perfect, the kind of place where everything can be mended and fixed."

"Glad you think so."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"My team may be winning right now but not for long. I want to know if you would consider playing for me." Jake said pulling out a white jersey for his bag and handing it to Colton, "I know it's a lot to ask considering the history with your family in this place. I've seen you play before Colton and you are good."

Colton looked at Jake as he took the cloth into his hands. He looked down at the white jersey he was holding. A bright blue 23 looked back at him.

"It was your Uncle Nate's number. I figured it'd help convince you." Jake said standing up.

"I'd have to ask my mom." Colton said, still in a small state of shock.

"Of course, I'll expect your answer tomorrow at 3:00 in the gym. Be there if you want to play." Jake said as he left Colton alone in the gym.

….RH….

Nathan sighed heavily as he tinkered with an engine cap. Lucas was right about one thing. He had become Keith. He never left Tree Hill, he raised his brother's song, and he was in love with Lucas' old flame. How did his life become this? He was married, had a full ride scholarship, and was looking at a good life. He took his head out of the car and looked over and his counter. He smiled as he saw the picture sitting on it.

It was of Brooke, Colton, and him at Christmas time. Colton was holding a new basketball, Brooke was smiling at them, and Nathan was faking shock at Colton. He framed it after the picture was printed out. That was how is life became this. He could have left but he needed Colton and Brooke as much as they need them.

"Nathan Scott Body Shop?" A voice said in a happy tone.

"Uh yeah." Nate said snapping his attention to the person. His jaw hit the floor when he saw who it was, "Haley?"


	3. Then and Now

Spencer stood over by the cheerleaders during practice laughing. He was a huge player and they all knew it. Everyone knew he should have been shooting or something but he didn't care. The team would be nothing without him.

"Uh Spencer, do me a favor and leave my squad alone so we, unlike you, can do something." Ally Stone, the head cheerleader said. Her straight brown hair seemed even straight when she was upset. Yes Ally Stone's life consisted of cheerleading, parties, and boys. 17 years later and Tree Hill would still have a version of Brooke walking its' halls.

"Hey Ally. Nice to see you too. Hey wanna know what happens to the cheer captain in 17 years? Well she's still a whore but a whore with a bastard. Just ask Colton." Spencer said grabbing a water bottle as his teammates looked on and chuckled.

"Have you always been a dick or is that just because Daddy pretends you're not the mistake?"

"Scott! Leave the cheerleaders alone and start sprinting!" Jake said walking into the gym. He had overheard the entire conversation and was already decided having Colton and Spencer on the same team was going to be a disaster.

"On the plus side Ally, he can't get anymore a dick." Lauren Winters said walking over to her best friend. If Ally was Brooke then there was no doubt Lauren was Peyton.

"Oh I bet he can." She said picking up her pom-poms, "Just see what happens when you say COLTON IS SO MUCH BETTER LOOKING THAN SPENCER!"

Spencer tripped over himself as he heard Ally's voice echo through the gym. Everyone started cracking up at the sight of the star basketball player on the ground.

"Get up." Jake said never taking his eyes off his clipboard.

….RH….

Across town, Colton stood at the free throw line at the River Court. He was still deciding whether or not he should play. As he was about to shoot, an unknown car pulled out. Out stepped none other than the man he never said two words too, his father.

"So people still play here." He said smirking slightly as his blonde hair waved in front of his eyes.

"What do you want?" Colton said as he rested his basketball on his hip.

Lucas shrugged and headed over to the bleachers, "What do I want? Don't worry about that, it's about what you want. See I know Jake asked you to join the Ravens. Now, is that really what you want to do? Go through the torment of being told your good but not good enough, seeing those people you don't fit in with everyday, having to perform in such a high intense area like some little puppet? I'm looking out for you here kid. Joining the Ravens won't do any good, for you or for anybody else. See my brother was just being nice when he asked Jake to put you on the team and well, Jake just feels bad for you."

Colton stared at Lucas. His blue eyes were supposed to be gentle but Colton just saw stone in them. Lucas got up and walked over to him and took the basketball.

"Look kid, I was you. It sucks but you have only your mother to blame. I offered to take care of it. I didn't want to put you through life without a father and as a bastard. Having Scott as a last name would have just been hell for you. See Brooke was just to hard-headed to see that getting rid of you would have been best for all."

Lucas smirked at the 17 year old as he dribbled the ball around him and went to drive it to the hoop. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Colton appeared and slammed the ball against the backboard stopping Lucas' drive to the basket.

"You don't get to ask what I want," He said as the ball dropped and Lucas fell silent, "You don't get to look out for me. I don't care what you think is best or what you want. You can tell me all you want that I was a mistake. You were too Lucas." Colton said as he took a step closer to Luke and stared him down, "You can say whatever the hell you want but you don't get to blame my mother. You abandoned us. You left us just like Dan left you. If you're going to blame someone, blame yourself. I'm playing for that team. Everything you ever did in that gym, I'm going to make everyone forget but not for me, for my mom."

Colton picked up his basketball and turned around and began to leave. Lucas stood still, running a hand through his hair.

"Also," Colton said turning around and staring right back at him, "I do have a father. His name is Nathan Scott so having Scott as my last name isn't that much of a hell for me."

….RH….

"Haley?" Nathan said in disbelief.

"It's me Nate." She said smiling at him. His body had completely filled out, his boyish good looks had matured and he was a man now.

"What are you doing here?" He asked wiping his hands off on one of his spare towels.

"I could ask you the same thing. I never saw you as a mechanic. I mean what happened to basketball?" She said as she leaned against one of the cars.

"A lot changed when you left 17 years ago." He said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yeah I guess."

"It's good to see you though." He said finally coming together as he hugged her.

"Yeah you too." She said hugging him back, "You know I never apologized for not coming back from the tour."

"Don't worry about Haley. Granted, I'd probably still be a total dick but like I said, things changed."

"Yeah like you and basketball. When I lasted talked to your mom she said you had a full ride to Duke."

Nathan shook his head before nodding for Haley to come back. She followed him and got into his office and sat down.

"Yeah I was going to go to Duke but Brooke got pregnant." He said pulling out two waters.

"Whoa you and Brooke?" Haley said as her eyes bugged out.

"Oh no, her and Lucas." Nathan said handing the water bottle to her, "Yeah just after senior year."

"So are they married now? I mean I feel horrible for not staying in touch with anyone but it got crazy out there."

"No actually, they are pretty far from that." Nathan said as he took a sip, "Lucas pulled a total Dan and left Brooke for Peyton, who he also got pregnant."

"God, did he really?" Haley said sighing, "I don't believe it."

"Yeah, well Brooke had no one, so I gave up the scholarship and started working for my dad. I eventually saved up enough and bought the garage."

"Are him and Peyton still together?"

"Yeah."

"Are Brooke and Peyton still friends."

Nathan laughed slightly and shook his head, "No, they may live a streets away from each other but they live in different worlds. Brooke ended up taking over the Café and supporting Colton by herself. Lucas never claimed him."

Haley sat in absolute shock as it all sunk in. Her best friend did to his son what Dan did to him. She didn't want to believe Lucas could do that to Brooke.

"So Lucas just abandoned his son the way Dan abandoned him?" Haley said finally taking a drink.

"Yeah."

"And you and Brooke?"

"Just friends."

Haley cracked a smile for the first time since talking to Nathan.

"Oh my god, you guys are Karen and Keith."


	4. Two Worlds, Not So Much One Family

Colton walked into his house and threw his stuff down before chucking his basketball at the wall. Brooke heard the commotion and popped out the kitchen to catch Colton walking down the hall.

Once he got to his room, Colton flung himself down onto his bed and sighed as he looked up at his ceiling. He heard a light knocking and looked up to see his mother.

"I don't want to talk." He huffed

"Well I'm your mother so when I say talk, you talk." She said stepping into the room and sitting down.

"Was Lucas always an asshole?" He asked sitting up suddenly. Brooke was taken back by the question. She looked at him and cleared her throat.

"No not always."

"So Lucas really wasn't the dick he is today?"

"No Colton, he really wasn't."

"Then how was he?"

Brooke sighed and closed her eyes. She knew this conversation was coming but never wanted to have it.

"He was great Colt. He had this huge heart and he always wanted the best for everyone."

"Then why did I find out today he wanted me to be abort?"

"Colton he did ask for me to abort you but I never considered it and how do you even know that?"

Colton fell silent as he messed with his hands before sighing, "Jake asked me to join the basketball team. I was down at the River Court thinking about it and Lucas showed up and told me I was a mistake and I shouldn't have been born and basically to stay the hell away from his team. If he was so great, how did he become that?"

Brooke wiped a few tears away from her eyes and she moved over to Colton's bed. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"He wasn't always that way. He came to me a few days after he asked me to abort you. He said he was sorry and just panicked and that he didn't want to get rid of you. For the first three months of my pregnancy, Lucas did everything. Then, Peyton told him she was pregnant too. He said he loved me and loved you but he had to leave. He had to take care of Peyton. I was heartbroken but a week later, Nathan showed up at my door and told me he ran into Lucas and found out what happened. He gave up what Luke wouldn't."

Colton sat in silence as he took it all in. No way did Lucas Scott actually want him at one point. Brooke ran her hand up and down her son's back.

"When he moved back with home with Peyton and Spencer, he saw how you and Nathan were and something in him just snapped. Maybe it was because he was you and you were growing up like he did or maybe it was because you were closer with Nathan than you would ever be with him."

"Did he ever say anything to you when he moved back?" Colton said fighting back his tears. Brooke smiled sadly and nodded her head, "What?"

"He came into the Café one day and told me that it was sad. It was sad how if I wasn't going to at least raise you right I could have done you a favor and just got rid of you. He said that it just sucked to grow up in the same town with a father who didn't want you so I could just leave then."

"Then why didn't you?" Colton asked standing up, "Why didn't you do both of us a favor and get us the hell away from him. Why put yourself through?"

Brooke smiled as a few tears ran down her face. She got up and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is our home, he wasn't going to take everything from us."

Colton sighed and hugged his mother back. He knew how much had been sacrificed on her part and at that moment he swore that he would do anything to make her proud.

xxxRHxxx

Across town, the Scott family was getting ready to sit down for their own dinner. Peyton set the roast down on to the table. Everything looked fancy on the table.

Lucas came out of his office and smiled at the sight, "Well aren't you just little Susie homemaker." He moved behind his wife and kissed her shoulder.

"Smells great." He whispered into her ear. Peyton chuckled a little

"It does, doesn't it?" She responded staring proudly at the meal she cooked.

"I was talking about you."

Peyton laughed slightly and rolled her eyes, "Go get Spencer. He's outside shooting hoops."

Lucas smiled as he pulled away from Peyton. He walked outside and opened the door, "Spencer, come on dinner!"

The teenager dropped the ball and walked into the house. He hated these stupid family dinners. As he walked in, the doorbell rang.

"Oh Spence, can you get that?" His mother called from the table. He rolled his eyes and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal his smiling Uncle and a woman.

"Hey Uncle Nate." He said hugging the older man. Nate hugged him back and walked farther into the house, Haley following him.

"Hey there little brother." Lucas said shaking his hand, "We good from earlier?"

Nathan nodded and walked over to kiss Peyton's cheek. Luke turned and smiled at his wife.

"Hi Luke." A voice said tearing Lucas' eyes away from his wife. He felt chills hit his spine, was that really the voice of Haley James. Luke slowly turned his head and looked at Haley James.

Her once brown hair was now light blonde but it was still the same Haley.

"Haley James?" Peyton said breaking away from Nathan and running over to the girl. She threw her arms around her in a tight hug, "God I missed you!"

"I missed you too Peyton." She said hugging her back. Their hug broke and Lucas looked at her, "No hug for your best friend?"

Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around him. It had been 17 years since she hugged him like that. It was hard to believe she was hugging mini Dan.

"As much I as love weird family reunions, can we eat?" Spencer asked causing everyone in the room to laugh at the seriousness in his voice.


	5. So Much, So Little Time

Dinner ended and Nathan, Peyton, and Spencer began clearing dishes while Haley and Lucas went into his office to catch up with each other.

Nathan puts some dishes into the sink and checked his watch, "Crap, Peyton I hate to just eat and run on you but its Thursday and I gotta get to the garage before 10:00."

"Why? Hot date?" She asked raising her eyebrow. Nate chuckled lightly.

"Sorta. Brooke and I go and watch Colton at the River Court every Thursday night."

"Really now? And you're just?"

"Friends."

Peyton rolled her eyes and set her dish towel down, "Nathan don't waste your time, tell her the truth. You guys have raised a kid, a hell of a kid at that. There is something there."

"You think?"

"Yes! Now get the hell out of my kitchen and go get the girl." She said hitting him lightly with the towel. He smiled and kissed her cheek and headed out of the kitchen.

Spencer was standing outside the doorway waiting for Nathan to be gone. After he left, Spencer walked in and put the dishes in the sink.

"Why does Uncle Nathan spend so much time with the bastard son?" He asked bitterly as he turned the water on. Peyton stopped what she was doing at looked at her son. The anger was clear in his face. She put a hand on the counter and shook her head.

"Spencer Sawyer Scott do not call your brother that." She said her tone rising

"Then don't call him my brother. You've heard Dad, that kid was a mistake. Why doesn't Uncle Nathan spend anytime with his real family and find himself a girl instead of playing house with Dad's leftovers."

Peyton slammed the water head off and looked right at her son. She hated what he was becoming. She was becoming the type of guy Nathan was and that was not a good thing.

"Brooke Davis was my best friend. She was the greatest friend ever. She gave up her life for your brother and your uncle gave up his to be there. Your father made a mistake leaving her and their son like that, even if he won't admit it I will. I thought I at least raised my son to be better than that, to be better than his father but I guess I failed. Go to your room Spence and don't come out for the rest of the night. I can't see you right now."

Peyton said shaking her head as she walked away from her son. She couldn't take it much more. She didn't want to watch her son become anything like Lucas. Yes, she loved Lucas with all her heart but she still asked herself why she forgave him for what he did to Brooke and Colton. Peyton Scott was still waiting on an answer.

xxxRHxxx

Lucas and Haley as in his office talking about things. Haley's tour had helped her make it big and now she was a Grammy winner. She never married after Nathan but she did have a boyfriend.

"You know when I saw Nathan earlier, for a moment I wondered if we still had a chance together." She said smiling at the happier times in their marriage.

"Well you still do Hales, he's not seeing anyone." Lucas said as a content smile appeared on his face. He gently patted her leg, "You and him should go out, and I bet it's still there."

Haley turned to Lucas with an accepting smile on her face, "No, Luke, there isn't a chance for me and him and that's ok."

"Come on Hales, there is always a chance for Naley."

"His heart is taken Lucas and it's not me who has it."

"He's single Haley, I don't think he's even dated anyone in years."

"Maybe he hasn't dated Lucas but your brother is in love and I think he has been for years now."

Lucas was quiet as he thought over what Haley was saying. Who could possibly have Nathan's heart when the only female companionship he had in the last 17 years was his wife and Brooke.

"He loves Brooke." Haley said confirming Lucas worst fear. He scoffed and stood up laughing.

"Jeez, Nathan really did become Keith. How pathetic is that?"

Haley grew angry at what she was seeing and stood up as well, "Well what does that make you Lucas Scott?"

"It makes me happily married with a perfect son, nice house, and good life."

"It makes you Dan Scott. You did exactly what your father did to your mother! You left your girlfriend and knocked up Peyton!" She said her voice intensifying

"I love Peyton ok? The night Brooke told me she was pregnant, I was planning on telling her I wasn't in love with her, I was in love with Peyton."

"So that makes it all ok? It makes it ok that your son is going through exactly what you went through?"

"You have no room here to talk Haley! You left us! You left all of us!" He said as his voice seeped out anger.

"I know I left Lucas but guess what? It was better for Nathan and I in the long run. Where's the benefit in you becoming Dan?"

"I am not Dan. I still have standards and morals unlike him."

"No Lucas, it's him who has the standards and morals now. You know that Nathan told me this afternoon that Dan talks to Colton all the time? Dan takes part of your son's life and you know what he tells Colton? Sorry. He tells him he's sorry that his father did what he did to you. He tells Colton that it is his fault and he is the reason why you treat him like that!"

"Well then let Dan take some goddamn responsibility!"

"He is unlike you." She said grabbing her bag, "Tell me Lucas, how does it feel to know that your mother didn't even give the house you grew up in to you? How does it feel that she gave the house to your son and his mother?"

Haley stormed out of the house and started on the familiar path to the old Rowe-Scott home. She needed to see Brooke.

xxxRHxxx

Nathan and Brooke sat in the bleachers watching Colton and his friends play basketball. It was always amusing to watch as they played with street rules. Both of the adults loved the time spent at this court, maybe because it made them feel like they were finally part of a real family.

"So guess who's back in town." Nathan said smiling as Colton ran the ball to the hoop and scored.

"Who?" Brooke asked taking her eyes off the game and onto Nathan

"Haley."

Brooke was silent for a minute. At first she was happy that Haley was back but then she saw the smile on Nathan's face as he talked about his first love. For a moment, Brooke considered telling him that for the last 17 years, she'd been in love with him but couldn't do it. If Nathan wanted Haley, then he should get her. He had given up his whole life for Brooke and Colton.

"You know you should ask her out Nate. You've got that smile on." She said clearing her throat. Nathan's brow burrowed as he heard Brooke. He loved Haley but he was even more in love with the woman sitting next to her.

"What smile?"

"The smile you used to get talking about Haley." She said quietly

Nathan paused for a moment thinking about it. Was he smiling because Haley was back or was he smiling because he was sitting here next to Brooke?

Suddenly Brooke stood up and smiled at Nathan, "Colton and I should probably get going, it is a school night." She turned and began walking down the bleacher when Nathan reached out and caught her hand.

"I don't want to date Haley again." He said swiftly

"What?" Brooke asked turning to Nathan

"I don't want to date Haley again." He said slower "I don't want to go on another date with her because well Brooke, I want to go on a date with you."

Brooke stood frozen in the moment. She noticed how warm Nathan's hand felt. It was soft too. It was all running through her head again. Nathan didn't want to date Haley, he wanted to date her.

"I've been waiting to ask you out on a date for the past 17 years. I made my life with you and Colton. I want to keep my life with you and Colt. Please Brooke, say something."

"Tomorrow." She said shortly

"Tomorrow?" He questioned

"Pick me up tomorrow at 7." She said forcing herself to let go of Nate's hand and walking away. She made it to the court and tapped her sweaty son on the arm.

Nathan suddenly came too and called out after her, "So that's a yes?"

Brooke turned and smiled back at him, "That's a yes Mr. Scott." She turned back around and continued walking with Colton.

"What's a yes Mom?" He asked dribbling his ball as they walked across the street.

"You'll see tomorrow." She said laughing lightly at Colt's confused look.


	6. Fresh Starts and Old Fights

Lucas slowly walked into his son's room. He tried going to his own but Peyton barked at him to go and talk to his son.

"Spence?" He said lightly looking around the room. Suddenly the teenager appeared from his closet with his gym bag in hand, "What you doing son?"

"Packing Dad, what else?" He retorted in a bitter tone

"Why?"

"Cause Mom's being a bitch."

"Hey!" Lucas said pointing a finger at the boy and allowing his tone to rise a little, "Don't call your mother that."

"Well she was. She started yelling at me cause of your mistakes." He said as his blond hair fell in front of his face.

"What mistakes?"

"Your son Dad. You know Colton right?"

"Don't call him that Spencer. We've talked about this."

"No Dad we haven't. All I know is that when I was nine years old we moved here and that kid had your last name and looked like you."

"He shouldn't be a Scott ok Spencer? He shouldn't. He should be a Davis like his mother but she just wanted to hold this over my head. She was just jealous that I choose you and your mother over her."

"Yeah Dad that's it. She was just jealous so she named her kid Scott. That is total bull. And you know what, speaking of family Dad, I don't even know your family!" Spencer said now yelling at Lucas

"Yes you do. What are you talking about?" The older man asked as he leaned against the side of the dresser.

"I don't know my grandpa and grandma. I don't know my Uncle. I know Uncle Derek and Grandpa Sawyer but that's it!"

"You've met my parents hundreds of times and Nate comes around all the time! So don't you raise your voice at me boy!"

"Really Dad? Then why is he with Brooke and that kid right now? Why is it that grandpa Dan goes to see him all the time? Huh Dad? Why?" Spencer said throwing a picture of him and his parents at the wall.

"Hey!" Lucas said walking towards his son and grabbing his wrist, "don't you pull that crap on me!"

"Enough!" Peyton yelled from the doorway. She walked into the room and scoffed, "I said talk to him Lucas but God, you can't even do that can you? Spencer, clean that mess up and get some sleep."

Peyton shook her head one last time before leaving the room. Lucas sighed heavily and followed her out of the room.

"Peyton, Peyton wait." He called out after her. She stopped and turned around. The tears were running down her face already. "Whoa baby, what's wrong."

"Don't act like you don't know Lucas." She said not hiding the anger in her voice, "I thought I married Lucas Scott, hero and possibly the greatest guy in the world."

"You did. I'm still that Lucas."

"No you're not. You're Dan Scott Jr. Look how you treat your sons."

"Peyton stop calling Brooke's son my son."

She scoffed loudly and stared at him in disbelief, "Can you even hear what a jackass you sound like? Brooke's son? That is your son too."

"How do we know that? Huh?" He asked looking into her eyes, "she slept with Chris Keller remember? She slept with him and that kid could very well be his."

"You know that is your son!" She said hitting his chest, "Do you know how I've felt for the past 17 years? That I got the family and good life? She raised her son on her own even after I told you to help her!"

"What do you even care Peyton? You've lived in the same town for the past eight years and never said one word to each other!"

"Because she is still my best friend." She said raging at her husband, "I don't want you here tonight Lucas. Go to the beach house or something."

With that Peyton walked away leaving Lucas in shock. He turned and looked into the mirror and what he saw scared him. For the first time in his life, he saw Dan looking back at him.

xxxRHxxx

Across the way, Brooke and Colton were walking back to their house. Brooke had her arm looped through her son's.

"Come on Mom, tell me!" He said laughing as he threw his head back

"You can find out tomorrow after school!" She said laughing back as they reached the foot of their house. Colton stopped and smiled shyly.

"I uh won't be coming home straight after school tomorrow." He said as he dropped his head a little. Brooke's question grew in her eyes as she studied her son, "I have basketball practice."

Brooke was quiet for a moment before she hugged her son tightly, "I'm so proud of you." She whispered in his ear softly. Colton smiled as he hugged his mother back. He opened his eyes to see a figure walking towards them. He quickly pulled his mother behind him to protect her. His body tensed up as he looked at the figure. The closer it got the more it looked like a woman.

Brooke too was trying to figure out who it was. Suddenly it dawned on her who it was. She pushed past her son and ran to the figure. She threw her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Haley James!" She cried as she felt Haley hug her back.

"Brooke Davis!" the blond cried back.

"Colton Scott!" Brooke's son cried out to mock the woman. The two quickly broke away and Brooke wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, this is Haley." She said introducing her best friend to her son. Colton shook her hand and smiled politly.

"So yeah, I'm going to bed. Night Mom." He said kissing Brooke's cheek lightly and running off into the house.

"Wow he looks just like uh um," Haley said closing her eyes wondering whether or not she should say his name.

"Lucas? Yeah he does. Care to come in and catch up? I've missed you James." Brooke said changing the conversation quickly

"17 years and you act like I haven't been missing them all?"

"A lot changed Hales but you'll always be my tutor girl now come on.


	7. Seriously?

Colton awoke the next morning to laughter in the kitchen. He figured Haley had stayed the night talking with his mother. He sighed and rolled out of bed. He threw on some jeans and his Scott Body Shop shirt. Slowly he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Morning Colt." Said a very cheery Jenner. Colton groaned lightly at seeing his best friend so happy in the morning.

"Why are you so chipper in the morning?" He asked getting a glass and sitting down at the table next to his mother. Jenner smacked him lightly on the forearm.

"Why are you not? Logan's test is today!"

"That's why." He said grabbing an apple, "By the way, morning Mom, Haley."

"You know keep that up and I won't let you study with me on the way to school."

"Jen, it doesn't matter what I say, you will still make me quiz you." He said getting his bag and kissing his mother's cheek, "Bye Mom, I'll see you later."

"Oh shut up." Jenner said smacking his arm and they left. Once the door was shut, both woman bust into a fit of laughter.

"She reminds me of." Haley started pretending to think about who.

"You? Yeah very much." Brooke said laughing as she looked at the clock and sighed, "So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing actually. I didn't plan that far ahead." Haley said standing up and scratching her head.

"Well how about you pick up a shift at the Café?"

"Wow you're working at the Café now?"

"Uh, Karen actually left it to me and Colton. Just like the house." Brooke said softly, "We missed you at the funeral Hales."

Haley dropped her head and closed her eyes, "Yeah, I uh, I didn't know how to come home and bury my mother."

"I understand Hales, besides this visit wouldn't have had so many surprises if you did."

"Are there any more surprises in store?" She asked helping Brooke clear the table

"Depends have you meet Lucas' other children?" Haley froze for a moment but lighten up at the smile on Brooke's face.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is. Your face was priceless."

"I see not everything changes in 17 years."

Brooke smiled as they finished cleaning. She stared out the window just enjoying having one of her best friends back.

"Do you think we are ever destined to become our parents?" She asked handing a wet cup to Haley.

"No." Haley replied quickly, "Not a chance."

"How can you be so sure?"

Haley set the cup down and turned towards Brooke, "How many important moments in your son's life have you or Nathan not been there?"

Brooke was quiet for a moment and Haley just smiled, "See? Just because Lucas made the same choices Dan made, it doesn't make Lucas Dan. I know somewhere in my idiot best friend's heart he's sorry and wants to make things right. Besides, I always knew Nathan would be the better Dad."

The two women shared a laughed and finished cleaning up morning breakfast.

xxxRHxxx

Spencer was sitting at his usual spot in the quad laughing when Ally, Lauren and the rest of the cheerleaders came up to join the group.

"Oh look it's the rest of our hoe bags." He said gaining a laugh from all the guys.

"Not one of your best Scott." Ally said cocking her head to the side and smirking, "besides I need to ask you something."

"Oh really now what is that?" He answered rather cocky

Lauren rolled her eyes at what was coming next. Couldn't they ever just have a peaceful conversation?

"You know that stupid basketball dinner thing, I need a date."

Spencer smiled at Ally and smirked right back, "Of course I'll go with you. I'll make you have the hottest date there."

"Oh if I need the hottest date, can you give me Colton's number then?"

A loud chorus of OH! broke out and Spencer's face grew red hot, "Grow up Spence, why would I ever go with you. Unlike you, I don't want to screw everything that has legs."

Everyone settled down as the teachers walked by. Jake was walking with them and stopped when he spotted Spencer.

"Hey, you failed Logan's last history test." He informed the boy and everyone else.

"So Coach?" He replied not batting an eyelash

"You fail his test today, and you're unable to play." He said handing the last test over to him

"Just talk to him then, get him to fix my grade."

"Or you could stop flirting here and study Flyboy. No pass, no play Spencer." Jake shook his head and walked over frustrated at the player. Spencer was to much like a younger Nathan.

"Oh my God Spencer, what are you to do? You don't play we lose." Ally said as the group tried to recover from the devastating news.

"Why don't you sleep with him and see if he'll raise my grade?" He asked her in all seriousness.

"Think that would work?"

"That's it, we are gone. Why don't you just study?" Lauren said finally speaking up as she pulled her blonde hair into a pony tail. She grabbed Ally's hand and left.

"Lauren, what are we going to do?" Ally asked as she walked with her best friend. Lauren scoffed loudly and looked at her best friend, "We are going to do nothing, this isn't our problem."

"But if Spencer can't play, then it is." She said as she covered her eyes. As she uncovered them, she saw Colton and Jenner walking by the lockers. A smile appeared on her face and she walked over to them. Lauren sighed and followed.

"Hi. Jenner right?" She said flashing her infamous smile at the girl, "And you're Colton Scott correct?" She flashed a different smile at him, her I want you smile. Lauren pinched Ally's side to remind her what she was doing.

"Right Jenner, I have a favor to ask." She said clapping her hands together. Colton shrugged his shoulders when his best friend look at him. He turned and walked away laughing a little.

"Ok I guess. What is it?" Jenner said confused

"I need you to tutor Spencer in History."

Jenner scoffed at laughed at the brunette. She looked between the two girls and laughed at the shock on Lauren's face.

"Are you kidding me Ally? Did you really just ask Colton Scott's best friend to tutor his jackass of a brother?" Lauren said crossing her arms

"Ok yes but if Spencer fails then we lose the state championship." She said sighing loudly. A smile appeared on Jenner's face.

"No we won't." She said laughing. Ally's eyes lit up, "You'll tutor him."

"Colton is joining the team, so tell Spencer to find another tutor but your championship is safe." She said walking off to join her best friend.

xxxRHxxx

Nathan lay under a car just looking at it. He couldn't focus on work right now. If a few hours he'd be on a date with Brooke Davis and Colton would be done with his first Ravens basketball practice.

"Hey Scott, you busy?" A voice said pulling Nathan out of the trance and out from under the car. He dusted himself up and stood up to shake Jake's hand.

"Hey man, you're car broke?" He said resting his hands on his waist.

"Nope, I got a favor to ask of you."

"Ok what?"

"Help me coach the Ravens."

Nate stood in shock for a moment before clearing his throat, "The Ravens? As in Tree Hill High?"

"Yes. Look, we are dying Nate and maybe you can bring some of that 07 magic back."

"Lucas know?"

"Hell no, I wouldn't want to ruin that surprise." He said laughing. Nathan shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"What are we getting into?"

"A state championship or a boot up our asses."


	8. The Impossible

"So you are either going to hate me or love me." Jenner said sitting down next to Colton in homeroom. The Scott quickly set his pencil down and looked at his best friend, "Don't give me that look. It's not like I purposely meant to tell Ally you were on the basketball team and that Spencer was going to fail all his classes cause I wasn't going to tutor him."

"You are trying to kill me right?" Colt said laying his head down on his desk. No more than two minutes later, Spencer was in the classroom and making a beeline straight for Colton.

"You're on my team?" He said pushing Colton's shoulder to get his attention. The older Scott pushed back his chair and stood up.

"Back up Spencer. It's not your team." He said with rage in his eyes.

"The fuck it isn't. I'm the only reason we are winning. Being on this team isn't going make Daddy love you." The group of students around them jeered and laughed at Colton

"This isn't about him."

"Everything is about him. You want my life so bad."

"Why would I want your life? Why would I want a group of friends who are scared of me, a girlfriend who hates me, and be failing because I got daddy's smarts."

Spencer's eyes grew very narrow and he jumped on top of Colton and punch him. Colton responded quickly and threw Spencer off of him and onto the ground. He soon was throwing punches in his brother's face.

"Colton Daniel Scott get off of him!" Jenner screamed pulling Colton off of Spencer. The younger Scott quickly got up and wiped the blood away from his lip.

"Daniel? Like in Dan Scott?" Spencer said spitting some blood out of his mouth, "Un fucking believable."

"What is unbelievable Mr. Scott, is that you think fighting is ok in my class." The teacher said causing every student to snap their heads toward him, "Both of you, office."

xxxRHxxx

Spencer and Colton sat a few chairs away from each other and neither spoke to each other. Spencer definitely came off looking worse as his eye and lip were swollen while Colton's cheek was swollen. Jake was in with the principal while both boys were waiting to get picked up.

Lucas came in through the one set of doors in his business suit and hurried over to Spencer. Colton felt his muscles freeze up.

"Son are you ok?" He said as Spencer stood up, "Jesus, you look horrible."

"I'm fine Dad, let's just go." He replied grabbing his bag

"You know, I always heard that your mother raised you to be a good man," Lucas said to Colton who was sitting there quietly.

"And I thought your mother did the same." Dan Scott said from the other door, "Yet here we are."

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Colton said getting out of his seat and walking over to the elder Scott.

"Your mother asked me to pick you up."

Lucas and Spencer stood looking at Colton and Dan. The men all just stood there until Jake came out. He looked between all the Scott's and shook his head.

"Practice is at 3. I convinced Jones not to suspended you but so help me if you boys make me look bad." He said before walking away.

"You're playing on the team?" Lucas said focusing right on Colton, "I thought I told you not to?"

"It's not your place to tell me what I can and can't do. You're not my father." Colton said before walking out the school.

"Why are you making my mistakes Lucas? You always have to live with your sins." Dan said before following his grandson out.

"Let's go. Your mom is raging." Lucas said simply as he pushed Spencer out.

xxxRHxxx

Colton walked into the empty café followed by Dan. Brooke saw them from the kitchen and came running out. She looked at Colt's face and touched it softly.

"Oh this is why I wished you were a girl." She said as she grabbed some ice. Colton rolled his eyes and sat down. Dan laughed lightly as he kissed Brooke's cheek, "Don't we all."

"I can't believe you got into a fight Colton, I thought you had been raised better than that. What's Nathan going to say when he finds out?"

"Good punch?" Colton offered up. He took the ice from his mother and rested it on his face. He had to admit that his mother worried far too much.

Nathan walked into the café and took his hat off, "Hey did you really get in a fight?"

Colton pulled the ice away and nodded, "He looks worse."

"Ask him who he was fighting." Brooke said leaning against the counter. Dan chuckled lightly as he fixed a pot of coffee.

"Who?" Nate asked sitting down next to Colt

"Spencer." He replied

"Colton, man you haven't even had one practice yet."

"Yeah but he came and just started up and me."

"So you hit him?" Brooke said frustrated beyond words, "Use your words Colt, not your fists."

"How bad is he beat up?"

"I don't think his girlfriend is going to want to kiss him for awhile."

All the Scott men let out laughs and Brooke just threw her hands in the air, "Unbelievable."

"You shouldn't have hit him." Dan piped up, "Wasn't your smartest choice."

"And what was my other choice Grandpa?"

"Wait. School him at practice, embarrass him in front of the team."

"Way to corrupt America's youth Dad."

"I'm just saying, it would have been more effective."

"Speaking of the team, I have an announcement. You are looking at the new assistant coach of the Tree Hill Ravens."

Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around Nathan, "Oh that's great."

"I'm proud of you son."

"Can you make Spencer run until he pukes?"

"Colton." Everyone said looking at him. The boy just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his bag.

"Can I go home?" He asked his mother.

"I'll go with him." Dan said helping Colton's case.

"Fine but don't you go thinking that you're not in trouble." Brooke said nodding her head. She picked up some of the mugs and moved behind the counter. Colton and Dan said their goodbyes and left. Nathan smiled and turned his attention back to Brooke.

"I've got an amazing night planned." He said smirking at Brooke.

"Nathan, you don't have to go planning some elaborate night, you already got the girl." She said laughing at him. After all these years, he was still the same old cocky Nathan Scott at heart.

"Well what if I like big elaborate plans?"

Brooke thought for a moment but before she answered the question the café door opened and Peyton walked in. Nathan flashed Peyton a smile before looking back at Brooke.

"I'll see you 7." He said winking and lightly hitting the counter top. He grinned at Peyton as he put his cap back on and walked out the café.

The two women looked at each other for a moment before Peyton spoke.

"Hi." Peyton finally said

"Hi." Brooke responded, "What can I get you?"

"A cup of coffee. To go."

Brooke nodded and poured the coffee into a cup. She placed the lid on it and set it on the counter. She grabbed a sleeve for it

"I saw your art featured in last month's Rolling Stone." Brooke said as she slipped the sleeve on.

"Oh thanks, I didn't know you read Rolling Stone." Peyton said taking the coffee and pulling out her wallet.

"It's on the house." Brooke said as she held up her hand, "And I don't, Colton does."

"Oh. So is he ok? I know about the fight."

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Is Spencer ok?"

"Yeah, I doubt he or Lucas will blink an eye over it."

Brooke nodded her head and Peyton gave a small smile. She waved and turned to leave. As she reached the door she turned back around.

"Look Brooke, I know that you and I haven't spoken in forever but it doesn't mean I just stopped caring. I want you to know, I never supported Lucas in the way he treated Colton." She said turning back around and looking at her friend, "In fact, I envy the son you and Nathan raised. God knows he's a better man than the one we raised."

Brooke was silent as she took in what Peyton said. The words were sinking into her in more ways than one. She couldn't understand what she was feeling. Her best friend took her boyfriend and the father of her child yet here she was saying that she envied the type of son she had raised.

"Thank you Peyton." She said fighting back the tears she knew where coming. The blonde simply nodded and turned to head back out the door, "I never blamed you Peyton." Brooke said sighing as she set her cloth down, "I never once blamed you for Lucas leaving Colton and me. I tried. I really did try to blame you but I couldn't. I could blame Dan, I could blame Lucas, I could even blame Nathan at one point but I couldn't blame you because you were my best friend and I figured that if you were willing to risk our friendship twice for the guy, then you must have really loved him."

It was Peyton's turn to stay silent. Those were the words she had needed to hear for the last 17 years, Brooke didn't blame her. Peyton knew that Brooke had every right to blame her and to hate her inside and out but she didn't. Peyton turned around and smiled at her best friend as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Could you do me a favor?" Brooke said as her own tears fell.

"Yeah?" Peyton said wiping her tears away.

"Tell Lucas I forgive him."


	9. You Look Wonderful Tonight

Peyton walked into her house with her head held high and a smile on her face. Everything seemed a little clearer since she had talked Brooke minutes earlier. She could hear Lucas in the kitchen with Spencer. She set her purse down and walked in.

"Hi guys." She said softly causing both of the Scott men to look at her.

"Hi Mom. I'm sorry ok? Fighting is wrong I know that. I shouldn't have punched him." Spencer said reciting his speech that he used every time he got in a fight. Lucas nodded approvingly and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm glad you understand. You know fighting is wrong and it solves nothing even if you are justified in your reasons." Lucas said looking at his wife with a proud smile on his face.

Peyton sat at the kitchen counter with an amused smile on her face, "He's justified for punching his brother in the face?"

Lucas' face turned sour as he looked at his wife, "Peyton, don't call him that."

"What? His brother? Your son? So you didn't answer the question, is he justified in punching his brother in the face?"

"Yes. He is justified. The kid insulted our son and threaten him so he defended himself."

"So does this mean Nathan was justified when he put you through the same hell you are letting our son put Colton through?"

"What are talking about Mom?" Spencer said looking between his parents. Lucas's eyes were narrowed in on his wife and Peyton showed no emotion.

"Are you ever going tell him?" She asked seriously

"Tell me what Dad?"

"Nothing Spencer, go to your room. Your mother and I have to talk." He said sternly

"No Spencer stay right there, if you father isn't man enough to tell you, I will. The way you are treating Colton is the exact same way your Uncle Nathan treated your dad. Now, you father is being not only the world's biggest ass but a hypocrite to0. Your behavior towards that boy is unacceptable. That is your brother and my best friend's son. I don't care what you think you have to do, you have do as I say. Start treating him better."

Spencer was quiet and just shook his head. He looked up at his father and smirked sourly, "You're an ass you know that right?" Without another word, he scoffed and headed off to his room. Lucas sighed frustrated and looked over at Peyton.

"Why did you do that Peyton?" He said rubbing his neck.

"Because I'm sick of you acting this way." She said raising her voice at him

"What way?"

"You act as if you are some kind of God on high. You're not Lucas, you're just another Dan. The way you treat Colton and Spencer is the same way Dan treated you and Nate. The last thing you said to Brooke was that it was sad how she raised her son. HE IS YOUR SON AS WELL!"

"I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT FOR US!" He said yelling back at his wife. He picked up the flower vase that was on the counter and threw it across the room and watch it smash against the wall, "I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT FOR THE GIRL I LOVED!"

"WELL WHAT ABOUT WHAT WAS RIGHT FOR THE GIRL I LOVED? HUH LUCAS? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW IT WOULD AFFECT ME KNOWING THAT I CHOSE YOU OVER HER AND YOU JUST LEFT HER! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I MADE YOU PROMISE TO ME THAT NIGHT WE LEFT?"

Lucas said quiet as he listened to his wife rage. Her face was red and tear streaked. He was silently remembering that promise he made.

"What did I make you promise me Lucas Scott?"

He swallowed the lump in his thought and sighed heavily, "If we ever came back, I'd beg Brooke to forgive me and let me help raise my son."

"She forgave you by the way." Peyton said coldly before walking off. Lucas ran his hands through his hair before grabbing his car keys and leaving.

xxxRHxxx

The Ravens practice ended. Nathan blended in well with the team and after the fight, Colton and Spencer avoided each other completely. Spencer grabbed his bag and walked over to the cheerleaders. He threw his sweaty arm around Ally and walked off with her. Colton looked on at the two of them wondering what she saw in him at all.

"I know what you're thinking." Lauren said coming up from behind and standing next to him, "Why is she with him?"

Colton turned and flashed the blonde a smile, "I wasn't thinking that."

"Liar. I know you want her."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"She's my best friend and well everyone knows who the better Scott is." Lauren said patting his back and walking off. She kept walking but turned around, "Want a ride?"

"You offering?"

"It expires in thirty seconds."

Colton smiled and grabbed his bag and yelled over to Nathan he was leaving. He caught up with Lauren and grabbed her bag from her. She looked at him when he did this.

"Least I can do."

She just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her pick up truck. She hit the remote to unlock the car.

"You drive a truck?" Colton said putting there bags in the back

"Yeah, what am I suppose to drive some Honda Civic?" She shot back opening her door.

"I drive a Civic."

"This proves me my point that only losers drive Civics."

"Funny." Colt said pointing a finger at her as he climbed in. Lauren was about to get in the car when across the parking lot, Ally yelled to her, "Give me a minute.

Ally came running over from Spencer who stood there waiting. Colton got in the car and waited while the two girls meet in the middle.

"You and the other Scott?" Ally said a smile plastered all over her face

"No, I'm giving him a ride home."

"a ride or you know _ride_ home?"

"A ride Allison."

"Just checking. You know he is a cutie."

"Go back to your boyfriend."

"Then go back to yours."

Lauren laughed and hugged her friend before heading back to the car.

"Everything good?" Colton asked as he buckled his seat belt

"Touch my radio and it won't be." She replied smiling as she stepped on the gas and speed out of the parking lot.

xxxRHxxx

7 rolled around and Colton was still desperate to know who his mom was going out with. Lauren and Jenner were at the table laughing at him as Brooke waited.

"Just tell me Mom." He said as he leaned against the counter. The girls laughed at him and Brooke shook her head.

"Just chill Colt, he'll be here." She said looking at her son.

"Well forgive me if I want to know if the guy is good enough for you."

The doorbell rang and Colton bolted from the kitchen while Brooke stood up laughing.

"It was very nice to meet you Lauren." Brooke said as the other girls made their way to the door as well.

"It was nice to meet you too Ms. Davis." She said smiling at her friend's mother.

Colton flung the door open to see Nathan standing there with a smile on his face.

"Oh it's just you." Colton said letting him in, "Did you get a new shirt?"

Nathan just laughed at the boy and made his way in. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt and a pair of black khakis. He was wearing the cologne Brooke had gotten him for his birthday as well.

"Wow." He said once Brooke appeared. Her hair was half straight and half curled at the bottom. She was in white skirt and black top that made Nathan feel the butterflies in his stomach.

Colton paused for a minute as he looked between his uncle and mother. It suddenly hit him that the mystery date was Nathan.

"Hi." Brooke said quietly

"Hi." Nathan said back just a quietly. Colton rolled his eyes and threw his arms around both Lauren and Jenner.

"We're gone." He said laughing a little with his friends.

Nathan chuckled as he smiled at Brooke, "I feel like I'm 17 again."

"Can we be 17 just for tonight?" She asked stepping closer to Nathan.

"Tonight we can."

Brooke softly bit her lip and lowered her head to hide her blush. She looked up and softly kissed Nathan on the lips. He closed his eyes and ran his hand up her shoulder. He had been waiting 17 years for that kiss.

"Good." She said softly as she broke the kiss. They both smiled at each other as they left arm in arm.


	10. Crash Into Me

Brooke and Nathan finished dinner and were walking hand in hand through the pier. It was as if they really were 17 again. Nathan fumbled out compliments and Brooke giggled. It was a night that had no end close by.

The pier was alive with dancing, laughter, and love. Nathan stopped as they passed all the couples slow dancing. He spun Brooke into his arms.

"Dance with me." He said softly looking into her eyes. She grinned up at him and nodded. Together they slowly started to sway to the music playing. Brooke rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was remembering the past 17 years he spent by her side. She was alone and pregnant at 17 and the man gave up everything he could have to be with her. He raised her son to be a man. She gave him the tools to be that great man but it was Nathan who pushed him to be a great man. He was her white knight, her prince charming, he was the storybook ending.

Nathan had his eyes closed as well. He had waited to long to hold her in his arms. Brooke had given him a reason to live and go on after Haley. He would have gone to Duke and become a man he would never want to face in years to come but Brooke took the hand he offered and he found every reason he ever need in that woman and her son.

Brooke pulled away and looked in the eyes of the man she loved. It was him. Lucas paved the way for Nathan to get to her heart. She smiled as she moved a hand to his cheek. He looked down at her with the same expression of love on his face.

"Marry me."

Author's Notes- What? So Short? Who asked who? Review and get more!


	11. So Uh Yeah

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me."

"You can't just propose to me."

"Why not?"

"Cause I have the ring." Nathan said pulling a box out of his pant pocket. Brooke's eyes went wide as she watched Nathan fall to one knee, "Brooke I've been in love with you for 17 years. Hell I've had this ring since Colton's 13th birthday. I don't want to spend my life wondering what if or dancing around what I feel. I want you to marry me."

Brooke looked down at the Scott with tears filling her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to Mrs. Nathan Scott. She had after all asked him first.

"I will, on one condition." She said smiling at Nathan as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Name it."

"We get married tonight."

xxxRHxxx

"Where the hell are they?" Colton said looking at his watch then the clock wall again. It was almost 11 and there had been no call, no nothing at all.

"Colt, chill. Your mother is out on a date ok?" Jenner said from the couch where she was watching TV with Lauren

"It's eleven and there is no call or anything."

"Can you just let your mom enjoy herself?"

At that moment the door opened and Brooke walked in followed by Nathan. Colton rolled his eyes at the pair and Jenner and Lauren got up off the couch.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Jenner asked before Colton got off on his rant.

"Yes we did but the night isn't done yet." Brooke said sharing a smile with Nathan

"Oh yes it, thanks for bring her home Uncle Nate. We'll see you later." Colton said leading Nate to the door. The older man laughed and put his arm around Colt's shoulders.

"No it's not, we got a wedding."

The three teenagers stood speechless at Brooke held up her hand. Nate laughed and kissed Brooke's head.

"Surprise." He said laughing

"You're getting married tonight, after one date?" Colton said sitting down on the couch. Lauren said nothing and put a hand on his shoulder, "One date?"

"Colt, we are only going to do this if it is ok with you." Brooke said sitting next to her son.

"Do you really love him Mom?"

"Yeah and you know I wouldn't let just any man be in our life."

"Then marry him but so help me God Uncle Nate, I'll kill you if you break her heart."

"Then we got a wedding to get to. Come on girls." Nathan said opening the door for them.

"I'm going go then. Bye guys." Lauren said getting her jacket.

"Nope you are coming. Get in the car." Nate said again pushing everyone out the house.


	12. It Always Works

"Alright Scott, dish on what's eating you." Conner said tossing the basketball to Colton. The boy sighed and released the ball for a three. It bounced off the rim.

"Nothing." Colt finally said as he walked over to the table. He grabbed a swish of water from the bottle.

"I've known you to long to believe that."

Colton turned around and folded his arms across his chest. He sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulders back, "My Uncle Nate and Mom wanted to get married last night."

_Last Night_

"_Mom, please wait." Colton said as they walked towards the minister's house. Brooke and Nathan both spun around and looked at the boy. Jenner grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her off to the side, "Look I believe that you guys love each other but do this right?"_

"_What do you mean Colt?" Nathan asked looking at his nephew._

"_This isn't right. Haley should be here, Peyton should be here, hell even Grandpa should be here."_

"_Are you sure sweetie?" Brooke asked letting go of Nathan's hand and walking over to her son._

"_Mom, Uncle Nate, I know you both put your whole life on hold for me and there is a voice screaming to just let you do this but I want this to be perfect for you guys."_

"_Then it will be perfect." Nathan said smiling, "We'll do this right Colton, for all of us."_

_End_

"So you talked your mom out of getting married?" Connor asked a little confused, "Why?"

"They both gave everything up for me, I just want them to have one thing that is right in their life."

"And clearly that wasn't you." Spencer said walking onto the court, his arm around Ally and Lauren to the side. The rest of the goons were there too.

"Go away Spencer." Colton replied sighing as he dropped the ball. Jenner got off the bleachers and walked behind Colton.

"No, I like it here."

"Spencer, seriously, last chance to get out of here."

"Or what? You gonna beat me up?"

"Oh look team bonding." Jake said as he walked onto the court. Both Scott's feel silent and looked at Jake, "I can't have you two fighting anymore."

"Then kick him off the team." Spencer said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well then we'll have no one left on the team." The coach replied as he pulled out Logan's test, "You failed Spencer, you're officially benched."

No one spoke as Jake handed the 56 to Spencer. Ally looked on it shock as an amused smile fell over Colton, Jenner, and Lauren's face.

"Ms. Walker right?" Jake asked turning his attention to Jenner.

"Yeah?" She replied confused why Jake was talking to her

"I talked to Principal Johns and it turns out that you are going to be tutoring Mr. Scott here."

Jake smirked to the group of kids before walking off. He knew that what he was doing was probably wrong but that didn't matter, it worked before didn't it?

Jenner stood frozen in her spot next to Colton, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Spencer was muttering under his breath about it will Ally looked heartbroken. Lauren stood there shaking her head at the incridable awkwardness of the situation.

"Come on, let's go." Spencer finally said to his friend. He pulled Ally away who reached for Lauren's hand. Colton handed the basketball to Jenner and jogged over to Lauren.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" He asked touching her arm lightly. Lauren looked between Ally who just mouthed go and Colt. She nodded and walked to the side with him.

"What's up Scott?" She said crossing her arms.

"I wanted to say I had a lot of fun last night." He said smiling at her

"Oh you mean at your mom's almost wedding?"

"Yep that's the one." Colt chuckled nervously and ran a hand over the back of his neck, "Listen if you're not busy tonight, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Like a date?"

"Like a date."

"Pick me up at 7." She said nodding her head at him, "Oh and don't show up in a pair of basketball shorts like Spencer does." Lauren said turning around quickly. Colton smiled and nodded.

Jenner walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "What was that?"

"I have got a date with Lauren Winters." He said smirking

"Sure she doesn't just pity you?"

"Shut up."

xxxRHxxx

Clothes were flying every which way in Colton's room. He was trying to find a striped collar shirt of his but was failing. Brooke was walking past his room when she saw a pair of boxers fly though the air.

"Whoa, time out here. Colton what is going on?" She said stepping into the room.

Colt looked up. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tee but the different thing was he had done his hair. It was spiked to different ways and that was the tip off.

"I'm uh, looking for a shirt." He said looking under his bed.

"Which one?" She questioned as she looked over at his desk. A single rose lay on it.

"The striped one Uncle Nate bought me."

"Why?"

"I'm going out."

"With a girl?" Brooke said crossing her arms. A playful smile appeared on her face. Colt looked up as a light pink tinted his cheek.

"Maybe."

"Is it Lauren?"

"Maybe."

"Colton."

"Mom."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Colton rolled his eyes and sat down, "Yes."

"When you planning on telling me?" Brooke said laughing as she sat down next to him.

"When I was leaving that way I could just skip the talk."

"You need the talk."

"Why? It's embarrassing."

"Your father is Lucas Scott and your mother is Brooke Davis, do I have to explain why?"

Colt laughed lightly and nodded his head in agreement with her. Brooke smiled as ran a hand down her son's back.

"Be careful ok?"

"Ok." He said chuckling.

"I'm serious son, I just don't want you to get your heartbroken."

"It's one date."

Nathan had walked into the house but hadn't seen Brooke or Colt. Walking down the hall he heard the two in Colt's room. Nate stood in the doorway and smiled at them.

"Hey." He said

"Hey Uncle Nate." Colt said getting up.

"What's going on."

"Colton has a date with Lauren tonight." Brooke informed him as she walked over to him.

"Oh here then." Nate said as he dug into his pockets. He pulled out his car keys and tossed them to Colton."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah well the truck isn't cool and the corvette is impressive."

"You're the best Uncle Nate." Colt said as he kissed his mother's cheek and ran out the house.

"Do you realize you just gave the corvette to a 17 year old boy?" Brooke asked as she stood in front of Nathan

"Yep." He replied proudly wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Why?"

"Now he won't be home for the rest of the night." Nathan said smirking at Brooke.


	13. Fake It For The Airwaves

Author's Notes- Ok loyal readers, here it is. Colton is Lucas, Jenner is Haley, Lauren is Peyton, Spencer is Nathan (Pre-Haley), and Ally is Brooke.

Colton slowly and carefully walked up to Lauren's house. He rubbed his knuckles together before knocking lightly on the door. It suddenly swung open to reveal a smiling Lauren. She was wearing a black tee and jeans and Colt just stood in awe.

"Least you're not in basketball shorts." Lauren said as she grabbed her purse and shut the door. Colt laughed a little and lead her down the pathway to the corvette.

"A corvette?" Lauren said raising her eye in suspicion.

"My Uncle gave it to me for the night." He quickly explained as he opened the door.

"Yeah well just know that you aren't getting that lucky on the first date." She replied getting in, "I know who your parents are."

"I think I could stand a few more dates with you before I get lucky."

"Just drive."

xxxRHxxx

Lucas was currently sitting at his kitchen island sipping a coffee. Peyton walked into the room and cast him a sideways glance. Sighing, he set his cup down and looked over at her.

"I'm sorry." Luke said getting out of his chair

"Don't say sorry if you don't know what you are sorry for." She bit back as she grabbed a sunkist.

"I'm sorry for being an ass to you and Spencer tonight. I'm sorry for being an ass to Brooke 17 years ago, and I'm sorry for not getting to know Colton."

"Are you? Sorry I mean."

"Yes."

"I don't think you are." Peyton said before turning out of the room. Lucas reached out and got a hold on her forearm.

"What do you want me to do to prove it?"

"Go and say you're sorry to Brooke."

Lucas let go of his wife and sighed. Folding his arms, he thought about it. After a minute, he grabbed is car keys and gave one last look at Peyton.

xxxRHxxx

"So why are we at the mall for our date?" Lauren asked laughing as she passed the shops with Colton.

"Well there are like three things to do in Tree Hill. Tric isn't open tonight, there is no basketball game, and then there is the mall." He defended as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stick your hands in your pockets when someone asks you something."

Colton suddenly became aware of it and pulled them out quickly, "Sorry. Old habit I guess."

"Here." Lauren offered holding out her own hand. Colt smiled softly and took her hand in his own. He noticed it was a lot warmer and softly than his.

"So how does the whole thing with you and Spencer work?" She finally asked as they continued their stroll

"Well I'm four months older than him. Lucas and my mom were together and she got pregnant senior year. He left her for Peyton and she got pregnant." He said shrugging his shoulders at it.

"That's pretty messed up."

"It gets more messed up."

"How?"

"Well my grandpa left my grandma after senior prom for college where he got his new girlfriend pregnant. He choose them over Lucas and my grandma."

"Wait." Lauren said stopping in her tracks and spinning Colton so he was in front of her, "Lucas did the same thing to you as his father did to him?"

"Pretty much." Colton said nodding.

"Wow."

"Oh my god! Is my best friend really holding hands with Colton Scott?" Ally yelled from nowhere. Colt and Lauren quickly turned to see her and Spencer hurrying over towards them. Colton groaned at the sight of Spencer while Lauren groaned at the thought of what was coming next.

"When did this happen?" She demanded to know as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I asked her out this morning." Colton said looking between the two friends.

"What, your little girlfriend okay with this?" Spencer said scoffing at the sight as he flung an arm around Ally

"Her name is Jenner and she's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah well she hangs around you so much, maybe she feels bad for you."

"Funny that's everyone hangs out with you." Lauren said feeling the urge to stand by Colton.

"Look, no fights. How about we all go and get a bite to eat?" Ally suggested as she looped her arm with Lauren and began to walk away leaving the two brothers alone.

"Look, they're best friends and if we're dating them, we're going to have some peace." Colt said as he watched them walk away. He extended his hand for his brother

"Speak for yourself." Responded Spence as he knocked the hand out of the way, "Ally come on!"

Ally stopped and looked between Spence and Lauren. Finally, Lauren nodded her friend off and walked back over to Colton.

"I really hate that guy." They said at the same time. Colt laughed and put his arm around her shoulder and walked off with Lauren.

xxxRHxxx

Back at the Café, Nathan and Brooke were cleaning up the dishes from their dinner. The two were laughing and enjoying themselves when they heard the door open.

"We're closed!" Brooke called from the kitchen.

"Sorry." The person called back. The voice stopped both Brooke and Nathan. Making her way out, Brooke felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw Lucas standing there.

"Hi." She said folding her arms and looking at him.

"I know you probably hate me and for good reason but I had to see you." Luke said as he let go of the door handle, "I'm sorry for what I did to you 17 years ago. It wasn't right leaving you alone like that."

"I wasn't alone Lucas." Brooke interrupted quickly. She had forgiven him of what he had done but that didn't mean he had the right to act like she was completely abandoned, "Nathan was with me."

"What?"

"Nathan stood by my side when you left. Don't act like I was helpless raising my son."

"Our son."

"Oh now you want to claim parentaty? This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact Peyton is angry at you."

"Listen to me." Luke said taking a step towards her, "I came here to make things right with you. Not for my sake, but for my wife's. You know she was your best friend until she stole your boyfriend twice."

"Get the hell out of here Lucas." Nathan finally spoke up as he stepped out of the kitchen, "You're not welcome here."

"The hell I'm not, this was my mother's café!"

"It was until she left everything to Brooke and Colton!" Nathan clenched his jaw as he placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder. She softly touched his hand, revealing the engagement ring to Lucas.

"Your engaged?" He said not wanting to believe it himself. Luke turned his head and laughed, "Wow. Just wow."

The older Scott turned and left without another word. Brooke turned and leaned into Nathan's embrace, finding so much comfort in it.


	14. Lights and Sounds

Monday night came and went but it meant so much more for the Ravens. It was their first win with Colton on the team and Spencer riding the bench. The team won 62-56 and was still on a high from the game.

"Not bad." Lauren said as Colton walked out of the locker room.

"Thanks. Is there any congratulations in there?" He said laughing lightly as he took Lauren's bag from her.

"Maybe." She responded smirking before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Colt's lips.

"Get a room." Ally said walking by hitting her friend on the butt. The couple laughed as they watched her run off to the other cheerleaders.

"You sucked tonight." Spencer said appearing from behind, "You missed an opportunities everywhere not to mention the fact you had 18 points."

"Well it's called passing, something you never did even when you could play." Colton retorted as he walked off. Spencer stood there in a huff as Jenner walked up besides him.

"Be in the tutoring center tomorrow at 7." She said shortly

"Why?" He called out after her.

"Because, Colton can't prove to everyone he's better than you with your ass on the bench."

xxxRHxxx

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton knew they should have gone to the game but girl talk at Brooke's was so much more entertaining. They were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and gossiping as if they were still in high school.

"Ok B.Davis, tell us something that will totally shock us." Haley said laughing as she grabbed a potato chip.

"Ah ok." Brooke said sitting down her coffee mug, "I've not had sex in 17 years."

Both Peyton and Haley's eyes went wide and dropped a loud oh my God.

"17 years?" Peyton asked in disbelief

"The last time I had sex I walked away with a son." Brooke shrugged, "Your turn Sawyer."

Peyton groaned loudly as she thought. Her and Brooke were friends again and here was Haley back. Now would be the perfect time to admit her deep secret, "I've been sleeping with Jake for the past 6 months."

Neither Haley nor Brooke said anything. What was there to say? And how could anyone beat that shocker. Haley groaned knowing that she would have to say something, "I have a kid with Chris."

The attention snapped from Peyton to Haley. What the hell was going on with these women?

"You have a kid with Chris?" Peyton said, eyes wide

"Does Nathan know?" Brooke questioned

"No. I don't know, Chris and I split up about four years ago and he took James." Haley said slumping in her chair.

"So I'm basically a virgin again, Peyton's doing the basketball coach, and you spawned off the next Chris Keller," Brooke said pointing to each of them, "Wow, things sure have changed since high school."

xxxRHxxx

After driving Lauren home, Colton found himself at the River court. Alone, he began shooting hoops. It was the best time he had in awhile and then Lucas pulled up.

"Good game." He said taking the ball from his son, "You looked a little sluggish though."

"Yeah great, thanks for the advice." Colton responded bitterly.

"Hey I'm just looking out for you. Wouldn't want that heart to get in the way would we?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"HCM, what else? You know, the genetic heart desease that makes you unable to play?'

Colton stared at Lucas before the older man smirked. He tapped his heart then pointed to Colton. Laughing, Lucas walked away.

xxxRHxxx

"Mom! What the hell is HCM!" Colton yelled pushing the front door open. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all jumped at once. The boy appeared in the kitchen steaming, "What is HCM?"

All three of them got very quiet and looked between each other. Sighing softly, Brooke sat Colton down.

"It's a heart thing." She said rubbing his hand, "It makes your heart race under stress and things like that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was never an issue but now that you're playing more, we should get you tested."

"Is it really genetic?"

"Where did you find out about this?

"Lucas." He said softly looking up at his mother than Peyton, "He came to the River court and started on about it."

"I'm sorry Colton." Peyton said sighing

"It's not your fault."

"How about tomorrow, you take the day off school and we drive to Charolette and get you tested?" Brooke offered.

"Do you mind if Spencer and I come?" Peyton asked. Colton looked at his mother than at Peyton, "Even I don't want to see my brother dead."

xxxRHxxx

Peyton and Spencer showed up at six the next morning. Groaning, Colton and Spencer climbed into the bag of Brooke's SUV. Peyton and Brooke shared a smile before climbing in themselves.

"How about some music?" Peyton suggested to the group. Colton pulled his case out and handed it up to her. Peyton flipped though the CD's impressed by his taste, "Dashboard Confessional, Nada Surf, The Avett Brothers, Obadiah Parker. Colton, you have some good taste in music."

"Your taste in music sucks." Spencer said as he leaned his against the glass

"Your grades suck so shut up." Colton shot back at him.

"Colt." Brooke said in a warning tone as she looked into the rear view mirror. The boy shrugged and closed his eyes.


	15. Wash Over Me

The boys finally stopped fighting over music and turned on their iPods. The drive was going by and Brooke and Peyton seemed to be getting along amazingly well. The two chatted as if no time had passed between them.

Colton sat in the back listening to Boys Like Girls. It was old by all standards but he still enjoyed it. He let out a soft sigh as he watched his mother pull into the clinic.

Eventually three Scotts and a Davis were in the doctors office, both boys hooked up to a machine. Peyton stood by Spencer, who was practically blowing the whole thing off in his head. Big deal if Lucas had some freaky heart thing? 50/50 shot he'd get it. Besides he was more like Peyton than either of his parents would admit.

Colton on the other hand was worried out his mind. Brooke sensed it and ran her hand over his cheek, "You will be fine Colt." The teen nodded shortly, somehow not feel quiet the same way as Brooke did.

The doctor came in and address them all, explaining just what was going to happen. Spencer didn't even blink while Colton found himself fighting tears at the possible stance of a half live. The minutes seemed like hours before the doctor announced the were finished here. Both mothers and sons gathered their stuff, thanked the doctor, and head out.

"See that wasn't so bad." Peyton said smiling as they walked out the automatic doors. Brooke laughed a little while Spencer shrugged, Colton on the other hand was totally rattled.

"It's fine now you big baby." Spencer said rolling his eyes as he climbed in the SVU.

The mothers and Colton stopped, "Really? I'm suppose to like my little brother?" Brooke sighed and motioned for her son to get in. Peyton gave a fake smile of excitement as she too climbed into the car.

XxxRHxxx

Peyton and Spencer walked into their house after their mini road trip. The teenager threw his stuff down before heading up to his own room. Lucas walked in and raised an eyebrow, "Where we you two?"

"Oh you know getting our son tested for a genetic heart mutation." Peyton said without missing a beat. She cast a glare over at her husband, "That was low, even for you."

"Peyton, with that kid on the team Spencer's chances of a scholarship are shortened." Lucas said putting his hand onto the counter and taking a defensive stance.

"So you tried to scare him out of it? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm just trying to do what is best for my family!"

"Then leave!"

"What!"

"You heard me loud and pretty clear Lucas." Peyton said as hot tears rolled off her face, "Get out of here. Just leave. I don't know who you are but it is not my husband."

"Is this about your little friendship with Brooke?" Lucas said totally confused

"No it's about us and how we don't work anymore. I love you Luke I just can't be with a man who would do that to either of his sons."

Peyton gave him one last look before hanging her head and storming passed him, leaving Lucas all alone in the kitchen.

XxxRHxxx

A few days had passed since the test. Brooke and Nathan were off looking at wedding halls when the mail came. Colton decided to wait on opening it till they where home.

Well he was until Spencer bust into his room a mess, "Have you opened it yet?"

"No." Colton said getting off the computer, "Did you?"

"Yes." Spencer said sighing as he sat down, "I got it."


End file.
